True Love: An A-Z of PreciousMetalShipping Drabbles
by LittleBlueBug
Summary: "There's no-one quite like you; you push all my buttons!" "But life would suck without me, right?" Gold's attitude makes Silver insane, and Silver's moods drive Gold up the wall, but somehow they always stick together. An A-Z of 52 PreciousMetalShipping drabbles.
1. A is for Anger Management

**A/N: So I got this idea from re-watching the BBC series; Sherlock and I was watching the episode called 'The Blind Banker'. Just in case anyone who hasn't seen it still wants to, I won't spoil it, but it got me thinking that it would be fun to make an A-Z of PreciousMetal drabbles based on the first ideas that pop into my head. These are all drabbles (100 words or less, but I've tried to make them all 100) and each letter has one drabble from each character.**

**The title for this (which took me ****_forever_****) actually comes from the P!nk song of the same name, because personally, I think Silver loves Gold but there are times when he wants to strangle him, because Gold is just annoying sometimes :P**

**Rated T for strong/offensive language from the start (Bad Silver!) and the fact that its boy x boy. Don't like? Then how the hell did you end up here?**

* * *

A is for...Anger Management

Silver

"Fuck it! Fuck her! Fuck HIM! FUCK! IT! ALL!" Each exclamation was screamed out, each punctuated by a shoe, coat hanger or...well...anything Silver could find that he could throw in the direction of the torn engagement party invitation. Gold had thought it was a rather cowardly way for Green to tell Silver that he was marrying his adopted sister, but after seeing the redhead in such a fit of rage...yeah, he could understand it now. Still, regardless of Silver's temper, and how shockingly good his aim suddenly got when he was upset, Gold was still there when the storm passed.

Gold

Slamming doors: that was Gold's thing. Everybody has it. That one thing they do when they're angry. The only thing they can do to relieve their anger. It's different for everyone. For Gold it was slamming doors. It had started off as a moody phase when he was a pre-teen that he just never grew out of. He couldn't help it, and it rarely quelled his anger. What did, however, was when Silver got trapped in between his anger and the door, and then he would be there in seconds with soothing words and ice packs for his crushed fingers.

* * *

**Okay, this went as well as I could hope it would. I'm sorry it took me so long to post, I actually planned to start this mid-august, but I had to go back into hospital for PRP therapy and it took a huge chunk out of my writing time -.-**

**Hopefully I'll post the rest soon, but bye for now**

**-Bug :)**


	2. B is for Birthdays

**A/N: Wow...all I can say right now is just...wow! 16 visitors in one night! XD that's amazing! So here's chapter B for you. :) **

* * *

B is for...Birthday

Silver

Silver claimed to hate his birthday. That wasn't necessarily true. He loved his birthday, because every year when his birthday came around, to him he saw it as his little way of proving to himself that he was okay on his own, and that he had managed to cope with life for another year.

So when Gold threw him his first ever birthday party, he had to pull him away, give him a shy hug. And thank him, because he hadn't just remembered Silver's birthday. No, he had proven that _this_ year, Silver hadn't had to spend his year alone.

Gold

Gold was insufferable in many ways, but possibly the worst of all was his unashamed nosiness. He simply could _not_ keep his nose out of everybody's business! And his curiosity made it that much harder to plan a surprise party for him: he was always listening outside doors, opening boxes that came in the mail, even reading texts over Silver's shoulder.

So the one year when Silver _finally_ got one over on him, he had to quash the part of him that wanted to gloat right in front of all Gold's – their – friends. No, he'd save the boasting for later.

* * *

**I don't like this one quite as much as A, but I feel a lot more confident about posting it now I know people are actually reading this :D Thanks to everyone who takes the time to stop and have a look at my story, reviews would be awesome. ;)**

**And if anyone wants to suggest random words; chapters O, S, T, U and Y are still blank, then just shoot me a message (but please don't pick 'underwear' for U, I've been there and done that, it won't work with one of the other chapters). If I like the word then I'll use it and that chapter will be dedicated to whoever sent me the word. :) **

**I have to babysit today but I'll look at them tonight and I'll post remaining available letters with chapter C.**

**Bye for now**

**-Bug x**


	3. C is for Cartoons

**Okay, I honestly wasn't intending to post again today, but after babysitting two six-year-olds all day and playing Pokémon on the Wii for five straight hours, I suddenly felt the need to post. That and I saw how many people viewed this. XD You guys are awesome for reading this!**

* * *

C is for...Cartoons

Silver

Everyone has that one TV show they get completely obsessed with, and for Silver, it was Proteam Omega. He'd only stopped over at Gold's to borrow...wait, what was he supposed to borrow again?

Well, anyways, he'd caught the start of an episode of Proteam Omega (totally by accident) and his afternoon had just disappeared! It wasn't his fault; it was just so damn interesting! Really it was all Gold's fault; he shouldn't have left the TV on when he knew Silver was coming over!

Ah, who was he kidding, he was only mad at Gold for hogging all the popcorn.

Gold

For being quite a die-hard gamer, Gold didn't understand the appeal of cartoons. He could understand comics, video games and movies, but cartoons seemed childish, even to him.

But Silver was so into it, Gold couldn't understand it. Although, he supposed it was to do with his past. Silver hadn't had much of a childhood, maybe he was clinging onto this one thing. Gold thought it was sad, and he hugged Silver gently, his boyfriend's eyes still glued to the screen. He was oblivious to Gold's thoughts, so much that he didn't notice the bowl of popcorn leaving his lap.

"... Hey!"

* * *

**I'm sorry if that was awful...**

**Just out of curiosity, if Silver is fixated on Proteam Omega, what TV shows are you guys obsessed over? Mine is ****_Cake Boss_****. :P**

**Bye for now :)**

**-Bug x**


	4. D is for Decisions

**Okay, this is the next chapter. I felt so guilty for not posting yesterday! Yeah, you guys are so awesome for reading this :) 3**

**Another thing; I forgot to do a disclaimer! So, in case it wasn't blindingly obvious, I don't own Pokémon Special Manga, cos if I did, Gold would have proposed to Silver already dammit!**

* * *

D is for...Decisions

Silver

Silver was _horrible_ at making decisions.

He would think about a decision for days on end. He would look into every possible option, weigh up the pros and cons for everything. Gold found it an unending source of irritation. Arceus forbid the guy ever had to make a genuinely important decision, like evolving his Pokémon in different ways, when he couldn't even pick his own sandwich filling most days!

So just to satisfy his own curiosity, just to see what would happened; Gold bought Silver an Eevee egg as a birthday gift, and a collection of evolutionary stones for Christmas.

Gold

Contrary to his boyfriend's issues with making quick decisions, Gold was an expert at it. He could weigh up the good and bad points of any situation in the blink of an eye, and his extroverted personality, combined with his strong opinions on nearly _every_ subject made it easy for him to make a snap decision.

But there was one thing he didn't have to even think about, the only time he ever replied out of reflex, the one occasion on which his heart answered before his mind was even engaged.

"Do you love Silver?"

Yes; a thousand times yes.

* * *

**Aw, did you guys think that Gold sounded a bit mushy and just generally OOC there? I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote that...**

**Reviews are awesome, but really I'm just happy to know you guys are reading this :)**

**Bye for now**

**-Bug**


	5. E is for Eggs

**Okay, I've had a really crappy day today. My pain management isn't working at the minute and I'm struggling to cope. But really, coming home and seeing all these views, and then finding a review has completely turned my day around :) thanks to everyone who reads this and an extra big thank you with strawberries on top to ****Silverpotatoes**** who is my first ever reviewer! :D this rather odd chapter is dedicated to you! 3**

* * *

E is for...Eggs

Silver

Silver absolutely _despised_ raw egg. It was one of the few things on the planet he openly admitted to hating. He hated the smell, the texture, the colour. On occasion he would refuse to eat anything with egg at all, simply knowing raw eggs had been an ingredient was enough to put him off certain foods for life (he'd accidentally ordered '_Steak Tatare' _once).

So it showed just how _damn_ _dedicated_ he was to his Pokémon when Weavile had to have a surgical procedure and Silver fed him scrambled egg three times a day for a week until he recovered.

Gold

Contrary to Silver's almost-phobia of them, Gold loved eggs. His mother had always been a modern, forward-thinking woman and after seeing how some trainers lived, had decided that her son would learn to cook any ingredient eight ways to Sunday from a young age. Gold was an expert in omelettes, pancakes, soufflés, and even Silver's guiltiest of pleasures; iced cupcakes.

So every time Silver came home in a foul temper, Gold would get out his trusty cake cases, and falsely promise Silver that there had been neither white nor whip of egg in the mix. Anything to keep him happy.

* * *

**Okay, I have a vague idea that this somehow spawned from my little cousin, who threw a bit of a hissy fit when he found out there was egg in cupcakes :P**

**I promise F is better, I have it done already :)**

**Bye for now**

**-Bug x**


	6. F is for Family

**If I'm honest with you guys, I didn't intend to post tonight. I got a crapload of Decision 1 assessment work from my teacher, and I've been feeling really down... **

**Anyways, I checked my mail and when I saw a follow, a favourite ****_and_**** a review for this story from the amazingly wonderful ****JTC2000****, I couldn't help myself. You gave me inspiration and motivation to post this chapter, and I hope it has all the fluffs and feels you're looking for, because I know it's one of my favourites :)**

* * *

F is for...Family

Silver

Silver didn't have much in the way of family. Well, you couldn't even call it 'not much'. His dad appeared long enough to flip Silver's rather small world on its head, then took off with one of his Pokémon. So really, Silver didn't have any family.

But family isn't always blood. Blood may be thicker than water, but when water spills blood for you, it can be thick as ice. And ice is thick when formed over time.

Silver realised he wasn't alone; he had Gold, Blue, Red, Green, Crystal and his Juniors. He had all the family he needed.

Gold

Gold was content with his life. He always had been, always was. He had a loving mother, a dad who – while rarely spending time at home – cared deeply for him and kept regular contact, and a house full of friendly Pokémon.

Gold believed he had everything he ever wanted.

And then he met Silver.

Introverted Silver and his private world.

Quiet Silver and his deeply reserved personality.

Beautiful Silver and his shy smile.

Gold fell for Silver, hard, and Silver fell for Gold too. But Gold knew they belonged together, the way his family welcomed the redhead with open arms.

* * *

**Okay, I really enjoyed writing that, I think I like writing mush. And that chapter was mushier than mashed potato :P**

**Am I making Silver ****_too_**** much of an introvert? I know he's supposed to be a little bit withdrawn, but let me know if I'm making him too shy! Your opinions matter to me more than you might think.**

**I might have the next chapter up tomorrow, but writing is slow right now while I settle into my new school (I'm now an external student at a Sixth Form Academy -.-)**

**Oh, and if any Big Bang Theory fans are reading this, Barenaked Ladies, the band who created the opening credits, have just released their new song, Odds Are, and it's brilliant.**

**Imma shut up now, I'm rambling :P**

**Bye for now,**

**-Bug x**


	7. G is for Games

**Okay, my plan is to post Chapters 7 & 8 at the same time, because I don't think I like H. And I always think the bad goes down better if you have a little bit of good with it. And thanks to the brilliant ****JTC2000**** for another review! You're spoiling me with all your nice comments, but they really brighten up my day. :) Hope you guys like this one!**

* * *

G is for...Game

Silver

Silver was never very good with games. He didn't like the idea of winners and losers...

That was stupid. He loved the idea of winners and losers. Just not when Gold was the winner and he was the loser. Because then Gold became insufferable. So Silver would take it upon himself to ensure Gold didn't win.

_Dry Bones swerved to the right, cutting off Yoshi and driving him down the waterfall. The lower half of the screen blacked out as the green dinosaur screamed his way to the bottom of the gorge._

"Silver! You dirty cheat!"

"Suck it, I win!"

Gold

Gold loved video games. Besides his Pokémon and his gambling habits, video games took up a huge portion of his life. This was unfortunate for Silver, who was made to sit through varying generations of certain Nintendo games. Namely, a series of games revolving around a swordsman and an irritating fairy, which Gold was obsessed with and Silver hated. Gold knew this from the start, but Silver would never say anything about it, he would simply sulk on the sofa until the Wii overheated.

"You know, if you're bored we could role-play..."

"No."

"I think I have a Sheikah costume somewhere..."

* * *

**Lol, I enjoyed writing this :)**

**Does anyone else see Gold as a gamer? I always thought Gold would be the kind to waste his free weekends on games. And the Legend of Zelda thing, I couldn't help it, I've had Navi on my brain since I played Skyward Sword :L**

**See you in the next chapter ;)**

**-Bug x**


	8. H is for Hospital

**From one extreme to the other, this is the chapter I don't really like. I don't know what else to say about it.**

* * *

H is for...Hospitals

Silver

Silver hated hospitals. He hated them more than eggs, more than the cold. Hospitals terrified him, but he loathed to admit it. The smell of disinfectant made him feel sick, the bland walls and floors were ominous.

He knew hospitals. People went to hospitals to die. They went in when they were in pain or sick or old and then they didn't come out again.

That scared him. No matter how tight he clutched at Gold's hand, regardless of the smiling nurses, in spite of the doctor's comforting words; he was still afraid. He wanted Gold to take him home.

Gold

Most people didn't like hospitals, some were neutral. Gold actually leaned more towards the positive. He usually ended up in A&E as a result of a skateboarding accident. And even if it hurt, even if he bled or broke bones, he wasn't afraid because it was all his own fault in the first place. He could handle it if he was to blame.

But when Silver was hospitalised with appendicitis, something Gold was neither to blame for nor had control over, he decided that hospitals weren't all fun and games, not when you were worried about the one you loved.

* * *

**I genuinely feel like a hypocrite, writing Silver's bit. I've been in and out of hospital since I was about 13 for everything from physio to blood therapy, and I think I've just become desensitised to the seriousness of going into hospital. Meh. **

**I don't really like Gold's bit either, it's too serious for him I think. Oh well, I've typed it now, and I don't go back once I've put something on the screen.**

**Hope it wasn't too horrible for you guys to read.**

**Bye for now,**

**-Bug x**


	9. I is for Ignored

**Okay, this chapter I like if not for the fact it makes Silver look like a petulant child, which is amusing ^.^ Thanks to ****JTC2000****, I loved your review, and don't worry about it being long, it was very insightful :)**

**This story is a week old. I honestly didn't expect us to have gotten so far in just a week, but here we are: over a third of the way through :) I only wish the alphabet was longer...**

* * *

I is for...Ignored

Silver

One of Silver's pet hates – his many, _many_ pet hates – was being ignored. He didn't like busy tones, he hated not getting replies to his texts. But the one thing that absolutely _pissed him off_ more than anything else, was when someone ignored him when he was standing _right there_.

In short: exactly what Gold was doing.

"Gold."

...

"I know you're doing this on purpose!"

...

"Stop ignoring me and pay attention!"

"Silver, I'm just tying my shoelaces. Hold your fuckin' horseas."

...

"Gold!"

...

"You took that long on purpose."

"You need to learn to be patient- OW!"

Gold

Gold had many negative traits about his personality; he was always being accused of cheating, flirting or making perverted comments (and to be fair they were usually true). But the one thing he did that annoyed people more than anything else – especially Silver – was his frequent habit of zoning out on people.

It wasn't his fault! Really, he didn't do it on purpose, it's just he would get distracted by something outside the window or on his phone and then he just...y'know...

"Gold? Gold!"

"Hm? What?"

"I don't know 'what'! You zoned out mid-sentence!"

"Oh...can't have been that important then..."

* * *

**Aw I can seriously imagine Gold being the kind of person who's mind would just wander if he were bored :P**

**I might post more chapters tonight, I have the writing bug at the minute and I just can't type fast enough!**

**Bye for now,**

**-Bug x**


	10. J is for Jealous

**Okay, this is a little embarrassing. I told you guys I was gonna post a few times tonight, but...I fell asleep while I was editing this chapter. My mum woke me up an hour ago, and there was a load of nonsense all over my computer screen where J had once been. I wasn't able to recover the original -.-**

**So I've re-written it the best I can when I'm a little sleep-deprived (I don't sleep well and every bit of shut-eye I can grab is important) and I think this might have turned out better than before I sleep-deleted it.**

* * *

J is for...Jealous

Silver

Silver, being Silver, had issues with telling people how he felt. It wasn't so much that he didn't want people to know how he was feeling, more that he didn't know who to trust with his emotions and his secrets.

Well, apart from Blue.

"You're jealous of _Crystal_?"

He shrugged, quickly turning a nice cherry red.

"It's just...she spends so much time with him, and she can, I don't know... she's better than me."

"Silver, she's not better than you."

"What if he thinks she is?"

"He doesn't, Silvy, but there is something you can do..."

"What?"

"Talk to him!"

Gold

"I'm home!" A backpack hit the floor by the apartment door, followed by a pair of trainers. Gold looked around, trying to spot the redhead. He was later than expected; flights from Hoenn were delayed due to weather.

"Silver?"

The flat was quiet, and Gold thought Silver had left, before he caught sight of a streak of red on the sofa. He peered over the back of the seat and smiled: Silver was fast asleep, curled around a pillow.

That was the first time Gold felt jealous of an inanimate object for being cuddled by Silver. It wasn't the last.

* * *

**I don't know why, but the image of Silver asleep curled up hugging a pillow seems permanently burned into my mind. But it's a cute image so I don't really care :)**

**I hope my sleep-deprived brain hasn't churned out a page full of mush, and that you guys like this.**

**Bye for now, **

**-Bug x**


	11. K is for Kiss

**Alright, if you were like ****JTC2000**** (thanks for the review btw) and guessed what letter J was going to be, then K will be no surprise. How could I not do K for Kiss? I've had about ten hours sleep now, so hopefully my writing is back up to scratch :)**

* * *

K is for...Kiss

Silver

Silver had a peculiar way of kissing. He would spend ages beforehand psyching himself up to what he was about to do, telling himself that it was no big deal, that people do it all the time, that there was no way he would back out this time! He would go into the kiss strong, knowing exactly what he wanted to do...for the first two and a half seconds. Then he would lose his nerve, chicken out, and leave Gold sat there, clueless, wondering why his boyfriend had just curled in on himself like a Sandshrew under threat of attack.

Gold

Gold enjoyed kissing people. There was no question about that. Whether he abused the tiny bit of Spanish in his bloodline to kiss everyone at a party on the cheek, or applied a careful, sparing layer of flavoured Vaseline to his lips whenever it was cold so that Silver wouldn't have to kiss chapped, cracked lips, Gold liked to kiss and be kissed. But he liked Silver's kisses the best. Even if they only lasted a few seconds before his boyfriend's incredibly irritating inability to show prolonged affection kicked in, they were still the sweetest few seconds of Gold's day.

* * *

**Okay, I really like this one. Silver is just so damn cute :3 I love cute, incapable-of-emotion Silver! 3**

**I'm planning to post either later tonight or tomorrow morning, but I have a crap-load of work to do: I think I would probably hate A-Level Tudor History at the minute, if I didn't love it so damn much!**

**Bye for now,**

**-Bug x**


	12. L is for Like and Love

**Okay guys, I did intend this to be a post for Saturday, but obviously that didn't happen because it's now 12:06 and I'm still typing -.-**

**Sorry about that, my boyfriend popped over and we ended up having an impromptu movie night (I highly recommend the films Iron Man 3 and Extraction, they are brilliant) so my five hours of dedicated homework and writing time went down the pan.**

**Hopefully this chapter isn't too bad, considering I'm typing in the dark on the lowest possible screen brightness in an attempt to hide the fact I'm on my laptop in the wee hours.**

* * *

L is for...Like and Love

Silver

Silver hadn't had friends before. He'd never the chances to normal kids did; he had no classmates or kids his age in his local area- in fact, he'd never known children his own age before he encountered Gold.

That was when he discovered things got complicated because of two similar, but very different words: Like and Love. What he felt for Gold felt strong, unbearably so, and he was afraid at first, because if friendship was this powerful, how could he stand to have more than one?

But as time went on, and Silver made friends, he realised that what he felt for Gold was stronger than Like.

It was Love.

Gold

The main – and only – problem Gold had with Silver was his insecurity. Silver was paranoid and jealous, a nasty combination that had him fabricating wild conspiracies about anyone who looked Gold's way.

"Silver, I'm not cheating on you! I want to hang out with Crys because we're friends!"

"But what if you like her more than me?"

"That's not going to happen Silver."

"Why?"

"Because I like her! I love you!"

Gold says he remembers that argument as the first time Silver managed to admit his insecurities openly. But really, he remembered it because it was the first time Silver kissed him first.

* * *

**Okay, I know I said I was trying to make these drabbles all 100 words, but with these two I was trying to convey genuine feeling and a sense of emotional growth- but it's really hard to do that concisely when you're writing about teenage boys! So yeah, I felt like it wouldn't feel like a legitimate, in-character story if I tried to condense it down.**

**So you'll just have to deal with a long chapter, and I'm gonna go before my neighbours rat me out to my parents (the joys of having relatives live on your street -.-)**

**Bye for now,**

**-Bug x**


	13. M is for Mess

**Okay, I really like this chapter, but it was bloody hard to write! I had about eight different ideas for M, and in my head they were all fighting over who was gonna get posted. ;)**

* * *

M is for...Mess

Silver

Silver came home from a late night at the Lab, exhausted. The storm outside raged on, but he didn't even try to tame his windblown hair before he collapsed onto the sofa next to Gold, sighing as the heat seeped into his bones and the cold rainwater seeped out.

"You're a mess." Gold stated, popping a berry between his stained lips. He licked his fingers one by one.

"I mean, you're a hot mess, but you're a mess." He planted a sticky kiss on Silver's cheek.

"I'd go have a bath if I were you; your face is all sticky."

Gold

Silver found Gold's habits insufferable. Mainly, his inability to enter and leave any room without it going from pristine to chaotic. It annoyed Silver to no end, especially when Gold brought his untidiness into the bedroom.

"Are you going to pick that up?" He stared at the shirt out of the corner of his eye, laying there, mocking him. A part of his brain itched for it to be picked up.

"Nah," Gold's lips found his neck again and, somewhere in the back of his mind, the obsessively tidy part of his brain was beaten into submission by his hormones.

* * *

**I felt like we didn't have any chapters where Gold was being...well, Gold. So here: have some perverted Gold trying to distract Silver. **

**Anything to avoid cleaning their bedroom, eh?**

**I've got to go see my gran today, she doesn't have internet so every month she gives me a long list of songs she's heard that she wants to listen to, and I have to put them on a CD because she doesn't have a computer either. I'll try and post again today, but Quadratics is calling to me. -.-**

**Bye for now, **

**-Bug x**


	14. N is for Nothing

**Alright I've had a busy day, but I've finally managed to scrape together some writing time :) Ah, writing is my escape from homework at the minute...and I seem to be escaping more often than Harry Houdini!**

* * *

N is for...Nothing

Silver

Silver wasn't an open person, but he did have one tell; whenever someone asked him what was wrong, he would always just say;

"Nothing."

His hand pressed against the rough bark, stroking the faint etchings of young couples long past. A new inscription marred the skin of the willow, but it remained oblivious to the names scored onto it:

_Silver & Gold_

It made Silver think; were they – as a couple – any more than superficial marks on this tree? All of these names, scratched on the surface; did any of them go deeper than that?

"...It's nothing. Let's go home."

Gold

Silver was pretty nosy, although he denied it with an uncharacteristic enthusiasm. He always wanted to know what Gold was thinking about, but he never liked the answer.

"Seriously? You can't be thinking about _nothing_!"

Gold chuckled, Silver hated the idea that Gold was just able to chill out and let his mind go blank while the redhead's brain was constantly firing on all cylinders.

"Believe it Silvy." Silver scowled. Gold rapped a knuckle against his head; "I'll be the first to admit there's nothing up here but warm air."

...

"I don't believe it; what are you thinking about!?"

* * *

**Hehe, I think that Gold in this chapter follows on quite well from Chapter I, I like mildly idiotic Gold :)**

**And do you guys like this side of Silver? I have mixed feelings about angsty Silver, I'm worried he might seem a bit boring :P**

**Bye for now,**

**-Bug x**


	15. O is for Odds

**I couldn't help posting this, it just stuck in my head and after I'd typed it up something in my brain just wouldn't let me leave it overnight.**

**It does help if you have listened to the song 'Odds Are' by Barenaked Ladies, but you don't have to. Oh, and because I forgot, thanks to ****Lunara the Ara**** for helping me with a word for Chapter N :) you're awesome!**

* * *

O is for...Odds

Silver

Silver didn't believe in gambling, or bets, or risks of any kind. He only took risks when the pros outweighed the cons. And even then, if there was only a marginal benefit to be made, then it wasn't enough to warrant the risk in his mind.

So it puzzled Silver as to why, whenever he found himself in a dangerous, possibly life-threatening situation, he found himself willing to risk his life (and occasionally his dignity) for the raven-haired boy with the eagle eyes.

His answer was simple, staring him right in the face the whole time: love conquers all odds.

Gold

Gold gambled, frequently. Besides Pokémon it was his main hobby. He knew how to calculate the chances of things happening or not happening.

And he knew about love. He knew that falling in love, finding your soul mate, was like getting struck by lightning, dodging a meteorite, getting blood from a stone and stealing the pot of gold from the end of the rainbow, all in a month of Sundays.

But when he looked at Silver, he knew he'd trade all the luck in the world if he could spend the rest of his life with the boy he loved.

* * *

**I really like this :) I don't know why, it's not even that good but I really like it, I think it's just cos it's my favourite song :P and all the fluff :3**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Bye for now, **

**-Bug x**


	16. P is for Prince

**Okay guys I'm so sorry for the lack of activity here on my part! I have a condition called trochanteric pain syndrome, and it makes sitting for long periods of time really difficult, so when writers block strikes... I know it sounds like I'm trying to make excuses, but the servers did stop me from posting this last night when I want to, which means multiple updates today because I had mild insomnia last night.**

* * *

Silver

Silver had never believed in fairytales. He didn't believe in happy endings, because normal people didn't have happy endings. They were only for fairytales, and for the characters within them.

But whenever Silver looked at Gold, he could easily see him as a fairytale prince, a knight in shining high-tops, skateboarding out of a storybook and into his life.

It was stupid, but whenever Silver saw Gold, it always made him feel like maybe fairytales weren't so far away, and happy endings were real.

Silver knew his story would have a happy ending as long as Gold was in it.

Gold

Gold knew Silver hated the outside world right now. His face was all over the news. He was the Prince of Team Rocket, son of the infamous Giovanni.

And fresh meat for every journalist in Johto.

"Silver isn't gonna speak to anybody. So fuck off and leave him alone!" He slammed the door in the reporters face. Silver was on the sofa with the TV turned up loud, but he wasn't watching it.

"They'll give up eventually." He encouraged. Silver leaned on him, for once willing to just believe what Gold said, because it was what he needed to hear.

* * *

**So, how do you guys like thoughtful Silver and supportive Gold? I like to think that the second one is either AU or some point in the future of pokespe where the world finds out about Silver's family. **

**My internet keeps saying I spelled 'fairytales' wrong -.- stupid Google Chrome; I know what I'm trying to type if you would just let me get on with it and keep your squiggly red lines out of this!**

**And just to let you guys know, this drabble challenge has sparked off the idea for a story! Look out for more information regarding '****_Blood vs. Ice_****' ;)**

**Bye for now, **

**Bug xx**


	17. Q is for Quirky

**Alright! Another chapter! I was on a roll last night, but of course the servers were down so I couldn't even access my account -.-**

**Anyways, hope you guys like this one. **

* * *

Q is for...Quirky

Silver

Silver liked Gold for his attitude, his courage and his smile. But most of all, he loved all of Gold's little quirks.

The way he wouldn't eat the crusts on his toast because he liked his hair straight.

The way he drank his coffee with the spoon still in the cup, even though it poked him in the face.

The way he liked to hug Silver from behind, so he could look over Silver's shoulder and see the world the way he did.

Silver loved Gold's little quirks, because they made him...well...Gold.

And he wouldn't have him any other way.

Gold

Silver was not an overt person, but when you got to know him, got under his icy little shell, you started to notice things.

Like how Silver was shy, and when he smiled, little dimples would appear in his flushed pink cheeks.

How he couldn't stand sour foods, and the one time Gold put a slice of lime in his drink, his face was so precious that the Breeder began squeezing limes into _everything_.

How he liked to hold Gold's arms tight against him.

Gold had seen these little quirks, and every one made him love Silver a little more.

* * *

**Hehehe this chapter was actually inspired by an episode of The Big Bang Theory, The Werewolf Transformation. The one where Sheldon freaks out about getting his haircut and runs out of the barbers. Leonard turns to the barber and goes, "When you tell this story later, the word we use is quirky."**

**That, and I really wanted an excuse to give Gold and Silver some weird habits XD**

**Bye for now, **

**Bug x**


	18. R is for Revenge

**Okay, so this is another one that just appeared out of the blue, I have no clue where the idea of revenge came from, but I was mostly likely plotting my revenge on someone at the time XD**

* * *

R is for...Revenge

Silver

Silver was a _very_ vengeful person. It didn't usually pop up in day-to-day life or anything, but if you crossed him, you were very quickly made aware of Silver's little problem. He couldn't let anything go, no matter how small. Anything could set him off, but it could simmer for weeks, months even, before he exacted his revenge.

This is why, when Gold came home from work at the Day-care one day, an 'accident' had him extracting feathers from his mouth, and he was scrubbing glue out his hair for weeks after.

"Next time, don't touch my fucking ice cream!"

Gold

Gold made a point to explain to people that he wasn't vengeful. Every retaliation, every reaction, was warranted. And he believed that he never gave out a punch or a smack or a harsh defeat in battle unless the person was asking for it.

But there was one particular topic where Gold couldn't rationalise his need for revenge. He lifted the battered older man up by the scruff of his neck, snarling in his face;

"You mess with my boyfriend again and you'll wish you never had the balls to talk to him. 'Cuz next time I'll rip them off."

* * *

**I quite like Gold's chapter, because I think he would be the more protective one in the relationship, but at the same time I think I made him a little too vengeful, do you guys like overprotective Gold?**

**And Silver's chapter...pfft I can imagine him making up some elaborate prank just to get revenge (probably from Blue's influence)**

**Bye for now,**

**Bug xx**


	19. S is for Song

**Remember that song I told you guys about, the Barenaked Ladies one? Well I reference it in this chapter, but I don't own it, cos if I did then the official music video would just be a montage of PreciousMetal fanart, but I don't own Pokémon either *sadface***

* * *

S is for...Song

Silver

Silver liked music. Well, he liked _his_ music. Not that mainstream crap that seemed to only talk about sex, drinking, parties, drinking at parties, having sex at parties, and fighting other drunken sleazebags over girls they were going to go home and abuse. His music was much better.

"I don't understand why you like it. Emo music is not cool Silvy."

"It's not emo! And I told you never call me that in public!"

"So it's okay to call you that in private?"

"No I-"

"Okay, Silvy, I'll see you at homee~!"

And _that_ was how Silver got his nickname.

Gold

_"But it's a twenty-three four to one that you can fall in love by the end of this song."_

"Gold, shut up." Gold glared at Silver, pausing the song on his Pokégear.

"What? It's our song."

"That is not our song." Silver turned a page of his book.

"Why not?"

Silver breathed out a sigh, "Because it isn't. Our relationship is nothing like that."

"Fine then, what's it like, O All-knowing God of Romance?" Gold smirked.

"You're an asshole."

"But you love me."

"There's no-one quite like you; you push all my buttons!"

"But life would suck without me, right?"

* * *

**Aww, I couldn't help it, I had to reference the summary here :3**

**Did you guys like the banter? Or do you prefer the fluffs? It's likely to be almost all fluff from here on in, because there isn't much you can do with the end of the alphabet, although perverted Gold will return! XD**

**Bye for now,**

**Bug xx**


	20. T is for Trust

**Wow guys, we're up to Chapter T already! It's gone by so quickly, we only have 1/6 of the alphabet left!**

* * *

T is for...Trust

Silver

Silver had problems trusting people. He knew he did. He couldn't help it though! When you grew up having to watch your back, having to evaluate everyone as possible threats, it was just too difficult to turn it off.

Except when Gold was around. Then, all of Silver's tried and tested protocols to assess threats were useless against his sunny smile.

Because deep down, somewhere inside him, Silver wanted to trust Gold. He was willing to trust Gold with his heart, and Gold was willing to love him in return.

Silver had problems trusting people. But for Gold he'd try.

Gold

Gold was the one everybody could trust. He just had this way of warming up to people; his shining personality made him a beacon to other people. He didn't even have to try.

But with Silver, it was different. With Silver, Gold had to put effort into supporting him, convincing him that he had no need to be wary of him. And it was starting to work. Silver was coming out of his shell, and Gold could see he was trying to trust him.

And as long as he could teach Silver to trust, Gold knew they would be alright.

* * *

**Aww I think this is cute. It's all mushy and full of the feels and awwww I just like it a lot :3**

**Get ready for some perverted Gold in the next Chapter!**

**Bye for now, **

**Bug xx**


	21. U is for Underpants

**As promised, this chapter contains lovely perverted Gold. And it also contains one of Silver's strange analogies, inspired by a picture I saw on facebook.**

* * *

U is for...Underpants

Silver

Everybody knows the rule. The underpants rule. People are like underpants; some crawl up your ass; some snap under pressure, some let you down when you need them most. But there _are_ some that cover your ass when you do rely on them.

Gold _never_ covered his ass when he needed it. Although he did spend a lot of time with his eyes glued to it. Crystal was that tight pair of pants he rarely wore. Blue was the one who had his back(side) covered. Green was that horrible itchy pair he never wore, but always forgot to throw out.

Gold

"You have a really nice ass."

"Gold!" Silver hissed, turning to the side and shuffling away from his boyfriend.

"What? It's true." Gold leaned over, patting said ass happily, "It's a really, really nice ass."

"Gold! Shut up!" Silver blushed heavily, covering his backside with his hands, trying to preserve what remained of his dignity.

"But you know where that ass would look really good?" Silver knew he shouldn't ask, that it would most likely be perverted, but he couldn't help it.

"Where?"

Gold smirked, leaning in until he was right by Silver's now bright pink ear.

"In my pants."

* * *

**Hehehe I love perverted Gold! And Silver is so shy in this dammit! 3 Aw why so they have to be so cute! :3**

**I haven't got a letter for V yet, so expect a little wait, but not too long I promise!**

**Bye for now,**

**Bug xx**


	22. V is for Voice

**Alright, I'm sorry for the late update, but I'm having personal problems right now, and I'll be going back into hospital next week. So, by hook or by crook, I intend to finish this story by Sunday.**

* * *

V is for...Voice

Silver

Silver was a quiet person by nature, but he didn't realise just how much he used his voice until he lost it.

Then, Gold started taking advantage.

"Hey Silver?"

"..."

"I love you."

"..."

"I looooooove youuuuuu soooooo muuuu-mphh." Silver clamped a hand over Gold's mouth. He couldn't go round saying that so loud in public! Silver realised he was probably being stupid, and no one would have given them a second glance if he'd just let it slide.

"!"

_Smack!_

Gold realised he probably shouldn't lick Silver's hand. There was no way he would have _ever _let that slide.

Gold

Over time, Silver had developed a filter for Gold's 'chatter', as everyone called it. He could filter out Gold's mindless ranting and continue going about his business rather effectively.

Except when Gold used _that voice_.

His bedroom voice.

"Silver~" The redhead froze, eyes wide as cheeky hands crept around his waist, settling on his wildly somersaulting stomach.

"G-Gold, no! I have to f-finish this!" Gold's deep laugh rumbled behind him, rattling his heart around in his ribs.

"It can wait." He whispered into Silver's neck, warm breath raising goose bumps on his skin.

Screw it; work would _have_ to wait.

* * *

**Yeah it didn't turn out as well as I wanted it to, but I got sent home from school today after my head of year found out I couldn't even walk properly, so I can't be motivated enough to redo it.**

**Anyways I hope you guys like my pitiful attempts (I don't know why but I can imagine Gold licking Silver's hand if he tried to shut him up) and there's a high chance I'll post tomorrow as well: yay for half days! XD**

**Bye for now,**

**Bug x**


	23. W is for Wish

**Alright, I jinxed myself. As soon as I promised to update more this week; my history teachers set the class multiple essay and revision note projects, then my maths teachers (all three of them) set homework assessments- AND I signed up for the UKMT Maths Challenge so I have the qualification questions to do as well. Not to mention I go back into hospital on Monday, which means catch-up work as wel -.-**

**So it's been a busy week, but with my laptop out of commission until Thursday (at which point the wireless internet packed in), the updates have piled up! This is the first of two for tonight XD and thanks to JTC2000 for another awesome review that made me smile; you're brill!**

* * *

W is for...Wish

Silver

Silver hadn't had much as a child; how could he? The Mask of Ice hadn't been the kind of man you could go up to and ask for pocket money.

So when Silver escaped into the world, he found himself wishing for the things other kids had. He wished he could have their nice clothes, their nice friends, their nice lives.

And then he met Gold. Gold; who had everything Silver had ever wished for, ever longed for. Gold; whom Silver should spend his life hating him.

But he couldn't.

Instead, Silver wished he could spend his life loving Gold.

Gold

Wishing upon stars. It'd been a pastime of Gold's. He would stay up late at night, watching for shooting stars or anything unusual that he could get a wish out of.

Gold stopped wishing on stars the day his father left. Wishing on stars seemed trivial, because no amount of celestial bodies could make his dad's company move nearer home.

Then, Gold decided he would make a wish on a star one night.

The next day, his bag was stolen, his neighbour robbed, and Silver burst into his life.

And Gold realised something: wishes work in the strangest of ways.

* * *

**It's a rather awkward realisation when my little rants are longer than what I'm writing...whoops :P**

**Oh well, I'll just post the next chapter up, and then we'll only have two more! :( so sad!**

**Bye for now,**

**Bug x**


	24. X is for X-Rays

**Okay, here's the next update! Not much to say about this, after all, I did just have quite the major rant in the last chapter ;)**

**And a big yay, because pervy Gold and insecure Silver are back! XD**

* * *

X is for...X-Ray

Silver

"You aren't _seriously_ going to stand there and tell me you're afraid of an X-Ray?" Silver flushed angrily (unwilling to admit that, yeah, he was terrified of going into that strange room making all those scary noises alone) "They're dangerous! They give off radiation!"

"Yeah? Well so does our microwave, but you don't hear me parroting on about _that_!" Gold folded his arms irritably, something Silver couldn't currently do. As he held his arm against him, he looked more lost than Gold had ever seen him.

...

"Would you like me to ask if I can go in with you?"

"...please."

Gold

"Those are not X-Ray glasses." Silver stated, shifting uncomfortably. Gold smirked, waggling his eyebrows from behind his goggles. He had been ogling Silver's body for fifteen minutes now, and the redhead had been showing how awkward he felt for the past ten.

"Oh, really? How else would I know you're wearing my favourite boxers? You know the ones I'm talking about!" His smirk widened into a grin, flashing a sliver of teeth. Silver's blush deepened to a shade so dark it competed with his hair. Gold almost pitied him enough to tell him that his jeans were riding low. Almost.

* * *

**Stupid website keeps removing lines and un-underlining stuff -_- I'm mildly obsessive and it's slowly driving me up the wall**

**Oh well, I suppose I can't always have things neat and tidy...**

**Look for Y up sometime soon, I'm hoping to make it an especially fluffy one ;) which sort of gives away what the 'theme' is, and Z will be up when I get back from buying Pokemon X! XD**

**Bye for now,**

**Bug x**


	25. Y is for Year

**Okay, I like this chapter, it's very sentimental, but it's not...proper writing in my point of view. By that I mean it feels like I'm parroting what I've written previously, but I like it a little too much to change it :)**

* * *

Y is for...Year

Silver

_"Silver! You dirty cheat!"_

_"I love you!"_

_"I mean, you're a hot mess, but you're a mess."_

_"You mess with my boyfriend again..."_

_"Emo music is not cool, Silvy."_

_"You have a really nice ass."_

_"Hey Silver? I love you."_

_"Silver~"_

_"It can wait."_

_"Would you like me to ask if I can go in with you?"_

It had been a year, one year of 'I love you's, of 'shut up idiot!'s, of embarrassing late mornings.

And one year of life with Gold.

It had been the best year of Silver's life.

And all he wanted was a hundred more.

Gold

Gold had a naturally short attention span. He couldn't focus on a conversation, a videogame, or a TV programme for long periods of time unless there was something new to keep his attention.

That was the thing about Silver; he was a mystery, always changing, always with a new facet of his personality for Gold to unlock.

But a year was still a year, 12 months, 365 days, whatever you want to call it, and to Gold it was a _lifetime_.

Not that he minded, because if he got to spend them with Silver, he'd happily live a hundred more.

* * *

**Awww, I thought that was quite sweet...**

**Nah, it was sappy as hell but I've had the busiest week in the history of busy weeks, and it's only Thursday!**

**Next- No, the LAST Chapter will be up on Saturday morning. I can't believe we're nearly at the end :(**

**Bye for now,**

**Bug xx**


	26. Z is for Zzz

**Okay so this is the last chapter guys *cries* to celebrate the official release of Pokemon X and Pokemon Y! Enjoy!**

* * *

Z is for...Zzz...

Silver

He was _exhausted_. The kind of exhausted that came from 37 hours training and then a draining gym battle. And all Silver could think of was his cold apartment up six flights of stairs.

But then Silver remembered, tonight was the night when Gold got home early. The apartment would be warm, there would already be food cooking, and Gold would be there waiting for him.

Not that any of that bothered him; as soon as he got in, Silver crawled into bed, boots and all, and passed out on their bed next to Gold, still clutching his new badge.

Gold

Gold liked his lie-ins. He liked to stay in bed, soaking up the sunlight from the window, feeling the breeze on his bare shoulder and a warm weight against his front.

Said warm weight stretched, luxurious and cat-like.

"Good morning~" Gold purred, pressing his lips to Silver's shoulder.

"Piss off." Silver rolled over, curling into Gold's chest and beginning to doze off again, but Gold wasn't about to have that. Naughty hands crept down lower...and lower.

"Gold!" Silver squeaked, leaping backwards out of bed.

Oh yes, Gold liked lie-ins, but with Silver, there were much more...interesting things he could do.

* * *

***closes bedroom door***

**I think we can leave them there, don't you?**

**So this has been an interesting time for Gold and Silver; we've seen some downs, and some ups, we've seen how they deal with jealousy and mild angst (but that one was mostly Silver) and most of all we've (hopefully) seen them love each other a little bit more.**

**This is the very end of True Love, but there are some thank yous I have to do:**

**To ****_JTC2000_****, ****_LunaratheAra_****, ****_Silverpotatoes_****; thank you for the amazing reviews, I love you guys.**

**And to ****_AxelleTheFox_****, ****_DawnIce_****, ****_Maroontiger_****, ****_Oazard_****, ****_Spheals_****, ****_TheifofStealth_**** and ****_VongolaXII_**** for favouriting, you guys are awesome!**

**Also, to ****_ShinyZephyr_**** and ****_Namine Rose25_**** for following, seriously: thanks! XD**

**And to ****_you_****, dear reader, whether your name is mentioned above or not; thank you for reading this. I know in some places my writing was a bit sub-standard and I tend to flesh these things out to make them 100 words, and I'm sure some of you may have been drowning in adjectives by the time we reached K, but fear not! I'm sure there is a literary life ring on it's way...probably...**

**Anyways, to end what has probably been my longest author's note ****_ever_****, thanks again guys, you inspired me to write this 3**

**But this isn't the end! No, I'll be back soon with more stories, more PreciousMetalShipping, and who knows what could happen!**

**Bye for now ;)**

**Bug xx 3**


End file.
